Modern door arrangements incorporate seals which are compressed between the door/window sash and the surrounding frame when the door/window is closed. Consequently, it is necessary for the hinges to ensure that the door/window sash adopts the appropriate position when closed, in order to provide correct compression of the sealing arrangements. Appropriate door positioning will also improve the aesthetics.